This invention relates to an active-substance support for beehives in the form of a film or sheet of a thermoplastic material.
In the field of parasite control in bees, there are various known processes for applying the active substance. One possibility is based on the introduction of active-substance supports in the form of plastic strips, sheets or films into the beehives. These sheets or strips are impregnated with a special insecticidal agent and are placed in the honeycomb passages of a beehive in such a way that the bees come into contact with them so that the active substance is transferred. The active substance supports should be positioned centrally between two honeycombs to minimize contact and the possibilities of transfer to the wax and honey.
Hitherto, support strips cut rectangularly from a plastic film had to be fixed in the beehive by means of suitable auxiliary fastenings (cf. for example DE 35 38 688).